Lesbians of Wrestling
by RamPaigeous
Summary: AJ Lee is in the midst of her unstoppable 295 day reign. None of the divas seem to be able to beat her therefore it's her job to make it a little bit easier on them. Her plans are turned on their head when a newcomer shows her face.


RAW – April 7th 2014

AJ Lee stood in the centre of the ring, a mischievous smile on her face, a microphone in her hand, and the shining butterfly of the Diva's championship wrapped around her tiny waist. Her hips swayed from side to side while her music slowly faded out. The chorus of "Light It Up" was soon replaced by the noise of a ruckus crowd.

"C-M Punk! C-M Punk! C-M Punk"

She raised the microphone higher, bringing it to the attention of the audience, and somehow her smile grew wider. The silver ring that had been mysteriously living on her ring finger for the past few weeks was absent. The crowd had noticed and the chants had died down to a loud murmur. AJ brought the microphone to her mouth.

"For 295 days I have reigned as your Diva's champion and for those 295 days I have been unstoppable." She spoke. Boos filled the arena. "I have been brutally beaten and mocked but not once have I been pinned or made to tap out. Everything has been thrown at me and still I stand tall! There is not one diva in that locker room who can do what the others cannot. I have shown them all that the Diva's championship isn't simply something I earned. It is my birthright!"

With every passing second that AJ talks the crowd's disgust grows. She pauses for a moment to let the sensation of an entire crowd against her sit in. But deep down she knows that this will be a passing sentiment. Within a few moments she'll have the crowd back on her side. Her hips sway and her eyes look upwards.

"But I've grown bored." She states matter-of-factly. "So, I've devised a new kind of match to go hand in hand with the WWE's recent announcement of their MA rating." The crowd is silent. Some people have managed to catch on to what she's implying but for the most part they're completely clueless.

"To win this match you don't need to pin me. To win this match you don't need to make me submit. To win this match, and my Diva's title, you have to make me _cum_." The crowd erupts in a chorus of cheers that threaten to blow the roof off the building. AJ can't help but smile. she feels the throbbing fire in her core, the hardness of her small nipples, and the desire that fuels her. "That's not all." She continues. The crowd is silenced once again. "The WWE, no, the world's, inaugural First Cum match will be two out of three falls. You'll have to make me cum _twice_."

The reaction of the audience makes the last one seem insignificant. It's a reaction that matches the old days of the Attitude Era or the night after Wrestlemania 29 in New Jersey. A simple word has turned the most hated diva for the past 295 days into a hero. The entire commentary booth is speechless. There's no hint of JBL's Texan drawl, Michael Cole's repetitive play-by-play, and Jerry Lawler is on the verge of having his second heart attack.

"There's only one remaining question" AJ states. There's no silencing the ruckus crowd who AJ struggles to speak over the top of. "Who's my opponent? Who has the guts to challenge me?"

The camera cuts from AJ to a shot of the arena backstage. The entire Diva's division is standing and watching AJ Lee's promo via a widescreen television. Some of them are standing with mouths agape but all of them are shocked. They look at each other while whispering negativity. "I don't want to do that." Nikki Bella murmurs. "I've never even been with anybody besides TJ, let alone a woman!" Natalya whispers. The camera cuts back to AJ standing in the ring.

"No takers?" AJ asks. "Well then, I guess I'll be having Extreme Rules off – "

The champion's thoughts are abruptly cut short as the sound of a banshee's scream echo throughout the arena followed by a heavy metal guitar riff. A pale skinned woman donned in a black leather jacket and purple tights emerges from the curtain and onto the stage. The name on the stage's titantron reads "Paige". She struts from the stage down to the arena, microphone in hand, and climbs into the ring. As the camera focuses in on her face she brings the microphone to her lips.

"You want to cum?" Paige asks. "I'll make you cum. If there's anyone that knows how to please a woman; it's me." AJ Lee lets out an short, exaggerated laugh before bopping Paige on the nose. "Oh Paige, you're only 21. Have you even been with a woman? Do you want me to take your precious virginity?"

Paige shifts her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Her normally ghostly white cheeks turn the brightest shade of pink. The champion knows all about Paige from her brief time down at NXT. She knows about her rumoured bisexuality and lesbianism. And how could the prospect of taking such a desirable girl's virginity live on pay-per-view not excite her very core?

Paige, on the other hand, can't help but feel embarrassed and her rosy red cheeks show that. This is her first RAW and she doesn't want to be upstaged. In a dying effort to gain control of the situation she drops her microphone, grabs a handful of AJ's hair, and pulls her head backwards. AJ screams from the pain and struggles to not fall backwards. Paige's head darts forward and her lips are suddenly on AJ's. The sound of the crowd is deafening and the champion is struck between resisting and embracing the feel of the younger girl's pillowy lips. Before she even has the chance to resist her body betrays her and her tongue is wrestling with her opponent's. Paige pulls away and releases the other girl's hair causing her to fall onto her backside.

She climbs out of the ring and walks backwards towards the stage. She licks her lips and grins. AJ stares into the eyes of her future opponent, feeling the dampness that has formed in her panties, and craving more of Paige's soft touch. Perhaps this wasn't as good of an idea as she originally thought?

After her segment AJ disappeared backstage. Her championship was still tightly fitted around her waist as she uncharacteristically walked down the halls. She was met with creepy smiles by some of the male staff and with looks of curiosity from her female co-workers. She headed straight for where she knew that she could get some privacy; the Diva's locker room. There were no Diva's matches scheduled for tonight so the room would be barren. On top of that she hadn't seen Paige anywhere backstage much to her delight. She felt that she couldn't look her in the eyes after their little confrontation.

Finally, she reached her destination. When she entered the locker room she quickly grabbed a chair and propped it up against the door handle. It was the only way she could lock the door. Her fingers unfastened the title from around her waist and dropped it lazily on the floor and her body soon joined it. She laid next to the title, her knees in the air, with her legs spread.

The Diva's champion wasted little time in undoing the top button to her trademarked denim shorts. She didn't have time to take them off, the desire in her was mounting by the second, and as soon as her shorts were loose she plunged her hand into them. Her fingers shot straight into her panties, this was no time for foreplay, and at the same time her other hand found her breast which was covered by her cut-up Black Widow shirt. Two fingers slowly slide into her tight, dripping, pussy. AJ closed her eyes and let out a loud moan. At this point she didn't care who heard her. She needed relief.

Her fingers curled and slid within her as she envisioned the events of the upcoming pay-per-view. Her and Paige's limbs entwined as they made each other cum over and over. Paige's soft lips on her nipples, on her clit, and her tongue snaking in her pussy. The champion rolled onto her side, her fingers still moving inside of her as her palm pressed down on her pleasure button, and she caught sight of the title lying next to her.

AJ looked at the title as her imagination continued to run. She had worked too hard to lose the title to some virgin. She wasn't going to waste the past 295 days simply because she wanted to feel Paige's tongue between her folds so badly. Her visions changed from that of the one writhing in pleasure to the one giving the pleasure. She was going to taste Paige, enjoy it, and win. Her thighs clamped together, her eyes closed shut, and she felt the intense pleasure rising within her. AJ moaned over and over again, louder and louder, until her body could contain it no more. She bit her lip, felt her body tense up, and the waves of pleasure rolled over her while ruining her panties.

AJ Lee's hand removed itself from her panties. Her fingers rose to her lips to taste herself. Her own musk assaulted her nose and her taste was divine. Maybe, just maybe, she could use this to her advantage.


End file.
